


Esoteric

by Yusuke (foxjar)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Poetry, Polyamory, Romance, Self-cest, Villanelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-07 13:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18621127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxjar/pseuds/Yusuke
Summary: Yusuke's fallen for both Akira and Joker.A villanelle for Yusuke/Akira/Joker.





	Esoteric

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: polyship, esoteric and elusive.

Yusuke's in love with Akira, through and through.  
His laugh, his voice, his eyes, his hair — and then there's Joker.  
Akira loves his darkness, and Yusuke likes him, too.

Sometimes he thinks back on when they first met, and how he'd like to redo  
all the suspicious looks and words he spoke in anger.  
Yusuke's in love with Akira, through and through.

Akira loves to touch his hair, soft and blue,  
while Joker prefers to pull it, making Yusuke hunger.  
Akira loves his darkness, and Yusuke likes him, too.

When Akira kisses him, he's slow and careful, as if to construe  
the deepness of his affection — sweet like sugar.  
Yusuke's in love with Akira, through and through.

With them both, he feels adored; a value  
that cannot be replaced — a true and honest lover.  
Akira loves his darkness, and Yusuke likes him, too.

Yusuke never thinks of their relationship as taboo,  
especially not when he's held between them, at the peak of pleasure.  
Yusuke's in love with Akira, through and through.  
Akira loves his darkness, and Yusuke likes him, too.


End file.
